The recF gene of E. coli plays a role in both genetic recombination and repair of DNA damaged by a variety of agents. Its role in these processes is presently not understood. We have selected for suppressors of recF (srf mutations) in a variety of genetic backgrounds. One class of revertants bear mutations linked to recA and restores both UV resistance and genetic recombination ability in a recB, sbcB and recF. In this genetic background a large proportion of DNA repair and all genetic recombination requires the recA and recF genes. We are currently trying to determine if these mutations are in fact mutant alleles of recA. If so, what recA protein changes have occurred which now allow recombination and repair to proceed in the absence of either wild type recBC or recF activities.